


Truth is like water (it passes all barriers)

by Andithiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Party Games, Pining, Truth or Dare, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: When Pansy asks Draco to accompany her on a trip with her new girlfriend Luna and her friends, he reluctantly agrees. The fact that Potter is going on the same trip shouldn’t be a problem, nor the fact that Draco has been pining for him for about a year. But when Ginny unexpectedly arrives, Draco finds it increasingly difficult to be around the loving couple, as well as tamping down the memories of what almost happened on a drunken night outside a club. Pansy and a game of Truth or Dare don’t help things either. Or maybe they do?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 191
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Truth is like water (it passes all barriers)

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for Drarropoly 2020 (and loooooord this one resisted me)! My prompt was "Things are always easier in groups. Unless someone is keeping a secret." with the addition of ~~Established Relationship trope~~ OR the Secretly Pining trope for OWLs level, and non-linear storytelling for NEWTs level (which I nearly got lost in).
> 
> A million thanks to [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/profile) for the very helpful beta, disposition as well as encouragement.

A pleasant ocean breeze greeted Draco as he stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door shut behind him. If you could call the pathetic sound the thin wooden framed mosquito net made a slam. _It would’ve made his exit more grandiose,_ Draco thought, but right now he didn’t care, he just needed to get out, needed to escape. His feet hit cool sand and he realised that he’d forgot to put his shoes on in his haste to leave the others. He paused for a second, scoffing to himself, before picking up speed again. Of course, it’d been _Potter’s_ suggestion they take off their shoes while inside the house, to “feel more comfortable”. What an utterly _useless_ idea. As if he could ever feel comfortable around Potter. 

Fuck Potter. Fuck Pansy. Fuck _everyone_.

When he couldn’t see the house anymore he walked down to the beach. During their stay here, he’d found the ever moving waves rolling in over the sand soothing for his mind, and for the first time in a few hours he felt his shoulders drop and he could breathe freely. He stopped when he reached the water, stooping down to roll up his linen trousers to let the waves lap at his ankles. Letting his head fall back, he drew a deep breath, flexing his fingers.

He couldn’t decide if what he felt was humiliation or disappointment. Probably both. He’d never thought Pansy would do this to him, to sell him out like this just to become a part of the Gryffindor Gang (and honorary Ravenclaw).

He hiked up his trousers to his knees and waded to his left, out to a little lonely rock situated in the water. It wasn’t comfortable, but he’d always been skilled at cushioning charms, and he could still have his feet down to feel the water, while looking out over the waves. He could pretend that he was all alone in the world. Pretend that he hadn’t just made a fool out of himself in front of everyone.

In front of Potter.

He sighed, scrubbing at his forehead. Potter must’ve figured it out by now. Famously oblivious though he was, he must’ve realised what it meant that Draco ran away from the party after Pansy’s _fucking_ question. He looked up to the sky, wishing that he could travel there, go to the moon or visit some distant star. Just get away from everyone.

Sounds of irregular movements in the water broke the silence and made him aware that someone was approaching him. He held his breath but refused to turn around, mostly because he didn’t know how to school his face, depending on who it was. A part of him wished that it was Pansy, because his pent up frustration demanded a let out, and he was itching to give her a proper scolding, telling her what a fucking bitch she was to treat her supposedly best friend like this.

“Hi,” a voice said, and Draco’s heart leapt to his throat, hammering so wildly it felt like it was trying to get out. 

Because it wasn’t Pansy.

It was Potter.

Draco looked over his shoulder to acknowledge he’d noticed his new companion, and Potter gave him a tentative smile as he gracefully climbed up on the rock to sit cross legged beside him. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Draco scoffed, refusing to admit to the lame joke. “It appears to be now.”

Potter seemed to relax at the words, probably because Draco hadn’t told him to sod off. Yet. He shifted slightly. “Bit uncomfortable, isn’t it?”

Draco sighed exaggeratedly and cast a cushioning charm for Potter’s bum. He was rewarded with an endearing little squeak, followed by a soft laugh. Draco kept his gaze out over the water, but in his mind’s eye he could vividly see the way Potter looked anyway: unruly hair falling into his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth in uncertainty. Draco sighed again.

“What do you _want_ , Potter?”

Potter stilled, and after what seemed a lifetime and a half, he cleared his throat. His voice was soft but a bit unsteady when he spoke.

“You never answered Pansy’s question.”

* * *

Draco had known it would be a bad idea to go on holiday with Harry Potter and the rest of his Gryffindor cohort. He’d known that he’d be deeply uncomfortable most of the time, known that he’d feel entirely out of his comfort zone to be spending two weeks in a cottage by the beach in Cornwall. And yet, he’d agreed to go anyway. Because Pansy had only been dating Luna for two months and was still unsure about how well she fit with Luna’s friends, and Draco loved Pansy more than anyone in the world. So when she’d asked him to come with for moral support (“Please, Draco, I can’t be the only Slytherin among the war heroes! Please please pleeeeeaaaaase!”), he couldn’t turn her down.

“Fine,” he’d said, “but only if you and I share a room.”

Pansy had promised, and had been thrilled, had kissed him all over his face so he got lipstick smeared on his cheeks and his nose.

And now, here he was, standing with his pressed linen trousers, entirely out of place among all the surfing shorts and tank tops, and apparently he was supposed to share a room with _Potter_? He scowled at Pansy, the absolute traitor, but she merely shrugged and put her arm around Luna’s waist, whispering something in her ear to make her blush and giggle.

He needed to get out of this.

“Not to sound… _difficult_ ,” he said, ignoring a snort from Weasley, “but how come I get to share a room with Potter?”

They all stopped and turned to look at him. All except Potter who was bent over his bag, ruffling through it.

“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it?” Dean Thomas said. “We have four rooms, and it only makes sense that Seamus and I take one, Ron and Hermione are together in one, and that the lovebirds — sorry, I mean Luna and Pansy, share one.”

“Yeah, I think Harry’s not entirely keen on this either, but you don’t hear him complaining, do you?” Weasley chimed in.

“I don’t mind,” Potter said with a shrug before bringing his hand up to run through his hair, a gesture so familiar to Draco he’d be able to spot it in the dark. Draco had to avert his gaze to avoid staring at the way Potter’s shirt rode up to expose his treasure trail. “I can take the couch though if you’re that uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco snapped and took his bag. “But I get to choose the bed.”

“Sure, whatever,” Potter mumbled behind him, and Draco felt a little bit like a dick. It was just that Potter always managed to bring out the worst in him, and it didn’t help that Draco was still hurt and embarrassed about what had happened after Luna’s art opening two months ago.

_Circe’s tits_ , how was he supposed to survive this holiday?

* * *

Three days into their holiday, Draco felt like he had found some sort of new normal and started to find his place in the group, as well as a normal way to act around Potter. It was difficult to share a room with him, but Draco found that if he stayed in the living room long enough into the evening, Potter had often already gone to bed when Draco came up. Since he wasn’t in the mood to expose himself more than necessary, both figuratively and literally speaking, he also always made sure to be clothed, even though sleeping in his pyjamas was extremely sweaty once his cooling charms had worn off. The others had initially looked baffled at his choice of wearing long sleeves and full length trousers even on the beach, but accepted his explanation about his pale complex and sun protective charms not being sufficient enough for him to not get a severe sunburn.

Rooming with Potter meant that they made up one of the cooking teams as well, and now Draco was standing in the kitchen, at a loss for what to do.

“You can start by chopping the onions,” Potter said, a weary expression on his face.

Draco cleared his throat. “Right. Chopping.”

Potter looked at him with interest. “You mean you’ve never cooked before? Ever?”

“Well I… At the Manor… And now… I mean…” He’d never been expected to learn how to cook. He’d been expected to live at the Manor for the rest of his life, inheriting the house elves and never having to cook for himself. And when he’d decided to move into his own apartment with Pansy, she had done most of the cooking, while he had resorted to pay for takeout.

“Right,” Potter sighed, “I think it’ll be too risky to have you use a charm for chopping onions, I can show you how to do it the Muggle way.”

Taking a knife and a cutting board, Potter started showing Draco, but it was difficult concentrating on that stupid vegetable with the warmth of Potter’s body so close, his scent filling Draco’s nostrils. The memories of that night, the ones he’d fought so much to block out of his head, started resurfacing. 

“So, do you think you can do that?” Potter said gently, and Draco nodded, biting his lip. Potter smiled and held out the knife, his fingers brushing Draco’s as he handed it over, and Draco had to fight a gasp at the touch. He didn’t dare look up into Potter’s eyes for fear of exposing himself further, but it didn’t matter, because a voice from the door startled them both.

“Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe.”

Potter turned around, his face splitting into a childish grin.

“Ginny!” he shouted, dropping everything and running towards her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Draco’s heart fell. She shrieked with laughter, but when she noticed how Draco was staring at them, she whispered something to Potter and he set her down, blushing slightly.

The sounds of Potter’s reunion with his girlfriend made the others come to see what all the commotion was about.

“I’m so sorry, I hope I’m not intruding!” Ginny said, to everyone’s protests that she was more than welcome. “I managed to take a break from Quidditch training camp and I really wanted to hang out with you guys!”

She walked up to Luna and gave her a bone crushing hug.

“Well, I guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch now,” Draco said when the initial excitement had died down, and even he could hear the resentment in his voice.

Ginny eyed him in astonishment, swiping a stray strand of hair off her face. “Don’t even think about it, Draco,” she said. “I’ll be taking the couch of course, since I’m crashing your holiday. _Although_ ,” she said with an exaggerated glance over at Potter, “thank you so much for offering, I appreciate it. I just think _someone else_ could’ve offered first.” She bumped Potter with her shoulder, laughing at him when he lost his balance.

Ginny was really rather friendly and lovely, and Draco noticed that she tried her best to make him feel included in the group by dragging him along on excursions in the area. But he still had trouble liking her, for the mere reason that she had the one thing he desperately wanted, the one thing he’d never have. It didn’t help that her behaviour was the exact opposite of his own around the other Gryffindors. She kept laughing all the time, always so carefree, and she was breathtaking. Even Draco could admit that, despite never having been attracted to a woman in his entire life. Potter was obviously smitten with her still, after what should now be their second year together since the war ended. He kept tickling her, playfully picking her up all the time, which she was apparently delighted by, but also seemed a bit self conscious whenever she caught Draco looking at them. 

Because as much as he wanted to, and as much as it hurt him, Draco was unable to look away. It had been difficult enough before Ginny came, to keep himself from staring at Potter’s half naked body every damn day, but now, it was like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the happy couple that he wished he could swap places with one half of. Instead, he started to avoid spending time with the others, only speaking to Pansy on the rare occasions when she wasn’t surrounded by Gryffindors. So he was quite surprised one evening when Ginny suddenly appeared on the doorstep of his and Potter’s room, asking him to come down and join the party they’d just decided to have.

* * *

When Draco came downstairs after a quick shower to get the sweat and suncream off, the party was already in full swing in the living room. He immediately noticed Pansy standing huddled together with Luna, Ginny and Granger, and they all kept glancing at him, lowering their voices when he approached them, and then quickly scattered. He desperately tried to catch Pansy’s eye, which she clearly avoided, instead giving him an apologetic smile before she went to sit down on the floor in front of the couch. Luna sat down behind her, bracketing Pansy between her legs, and started to braid her hair. Pansy smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into Luna’s touch. Draco wasn’t comfortable enough to try and ask any of the other girls what was going on, but he was dead sure that there was some sort of scheme being planned without him being informed about it.

Potter was trying to change the music as Thomas and Finnigan’s dancing was getting more and more filthy. Ginny was jumping around them in some sort of attempt at dancing, and even though she looked like she was having some sort of seizure, it was still charming somehow. But it only took one very meaningful look from Granger to make her stroll up to Potter and lower the volume.

“Hey, everyone, let’s play Truth or Dare!” she said.

Pansy, Luna and Granger were all quick to agree. A little too quick in Draco’s opinion. He narrowed his eyes at Pansy, who still refused to look at him. Thomas and Finnigan shrugged but nodded and sat down. Potter, however, frowned at Ginny.

“Is it really that much fun playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of couples?” 

Draco decided to chime in, since he was the only one not in a couple and eager to get out of playing. “I agree. I mean, we’re not in school anymore, are we?”

“Oh, I think there are some things that can still be uncovered.” Granger’s flushed face and glassy eyes showed that she’d obviously had quite a bit to drink, and Draco suspected that the heated look she gave Weasley wouldn’t be so apparent under normal circumstances. It still gave him the distinct urge to vomit.

“Oh Merlin, spare me,” Potter muttered, which made Draco giggle, before Potter’s look of utter surprise at his behaviour made him realise what he was doing.

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Ginny said and unceremoniously grabbed Potter’s hand to drag him down beside her on the floor. He sat down but not without protesting. She merely laughed at him and beckoned the others to join them in a circle.

Draco reluctantly sat down as well, crossing his legs and trying once again to catch Pansy’s eye, to no avail.

There were a couple of awkward rounds. Finnigan made Granger kiss Ginny, and Weasley was forced to tell them about the time between third and fourth year when he walked in on his parents shagging in the garden shed. Apparently, he still had trouble raking leaves because of the memories.

Draco wasn’t sure if it was an advantage that he hadn’t had much to drink yet: it made him more alert to what was happening, and possibly prepared for what was to come, but it also made him less relaxed. Potter looked just as uncomfortable where he sat opposite Draco, which made no sense since he was sitting next to his beautiful girlfriend. A girlfriend he was apparently very happy with, even though he’d once tried to—

“Hey! Malfoy!”

Thomas’ voice snapped Draco back to reality. All the others were staring at him, except for Potter, who was studiously examining the hem of his trousers. “Sorry, what?”

“Truth or Dare? The bottle landed on you.” 

Mouth dry, Draco stared at the empty bottle of firewhisky pointing at him ominously. He looked up at Pansy who was regarding him deliberately, her eyes darting ever so quickly to Potter, and Draco realised that this was what she had conspired for with the other girls. For some godforsaken reason she’d probably planned for him to take Dare so she could force him to do something embarrassing in front of Potter and the rest. He had to avoid that. 

“Truth,” he said, only realising when he saw Pansy’s smug smirk that _that_ had been her plan all along. How could he have been so foolish as to think that she worked in those simple ways? _Of course_ she’d planned for him to pick Truth.

Pansy tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him. “What _really_ happened between you and Potter on the night of Luna’s art opening?”

It was as if there was a collective intake of breath before the entire room went still, and it felt as if every eye had turned to Draco. While every atom of Draco’s body was focused on Potter and his reaction, his eyes were locked with Pansy’s. He thought he could see the tiniest flicker of remorse, of insecurity in them, but it did nothing to ease the betrayal. How fucking could she?

He shot up from his seat, ignored the startled outcries from the others, wrenched free of Granger trying to take hold of his arm, then promptly stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The hour was late, but the May air was still warm as Draco stood outside the club to take a breather. He’d really meant to only stay for a bit at Luna’s vernissage, to support Pansy who was nervous about being introduced as Luna’s girlfriend, but had ended up staying late enough to tag along to the after party. All the free wine at the art gallery had made Draco pleasantly tipsy and now he was feeling nostalgic as he watched his best friend through the window, dancing with her girlfriend. Pansy and Luna were a couple who, if you were just presented with the idea of them, seemed ludicrous, but seeing them together, they just… made sense. He’d never seen Pansy so comfortable around anyone, and it made his chest warm at the thought. He smiled to himself, then glanced to his right when he noticed someone moving towards him.

Potter had apparently also had enough of the pounding music and the throng of sweaty people, and was now casually sauntering up to Draco. Draco’s stomach did a funny swooping motion, and even though he wanted to play it cool, he had to look away. 

The truth was, Potter was the reason Draco had stayed for so long. He knew it was futile, knew that Potter was already taken, but looking had never hurt anyone, had it? Not that it would help him get over his stupid crush that he’d harboured since at least their eighth year at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t as if he had any other options. And he needed to be a good friend to Pansy. And if being a good friend included being around Potter a lot more, well, that was just an inevitability.

“Did you like it?” 

Potter had come closer than Draco had anticipated, and even though he spoke softly it made Draco jump, almost losing his balance. He flung out his arm to steady himself, and it landed on Potter’s shoulder. 

“Potter!” he wheezed in a very dignified manner. “Has no one ever told you it’s impolite to sneak up on people like that?”

Potter just laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and if Draco hadn’t already been gone for the git he’d certainly be in danger now.

“Sorry, I thought you had eyes to see me approaching.”

Draco had to bite his tongue to not tell Potter how he only had eyes for him. He curled his hands into fists, pressing his nails into his palms and tried to focus on the pain rather than Potter’s proximity and sudden interest in him. 

What was going on?

“You know, I’ve never understood art or cultural stuff like that,” Potter said tentatively. “And especially not Luna’s art, to be honest.”

Draco snorted. “Yeah, her style is quite… unique.” He shuddered at the thought of Luna’s paintings of radishes with auras and some sort of blown up… lice?

Potter chuckled, shuffling closer, and Draco’s palms suddenly felt extremely sweaty. He tried to wipe them as discreetly as he could on his trousers.

“At least the company was good,” Potter murmured, and now he was coming nearer, his breath ghosting over Draco’s cheek.

Draco blinked, confused, and turned his head towards Potter. He was so close that it would’ve been hard for Draco to focus on him even if he’d been sober. Which he wasn't. And neither was Potter, apparently. Very much apparently. Because why in Merlin and Morgana’s name would he be standing here, basically _flirting_ with Draco, when he already had someone? Unless it was some other reason. Unless it was… Unless he’d figured out how gone Draco was for him.

Draco took a deep breath to summon as much courage as he could to leave this with some shred of his dignity. “Let’s not do anything we’ll regret tomorrow, shall we?” he said, pushing off from the wall and returning inside, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and not running away from there.

* * *

Draco drew his feet up from the water, putting them on the rock to rest his chin on his knees. “Why do _you_ need to hear the answer to Pansy’s question? You were there as well.”

“I was. But that doesn’t mean I know what happened.”

Draco scoffed. “Right. Perhaps you want to hear me say it? Is that it? Do you want me to admit how pathetic I am for pining after you for the better part of a year despite you having a very lovely and beautiful girlfriend? Because I am well aware of how pitiful that makes me, Potter, no need to worry about that.”

Potter’s eyes widened and his mouth rounded into a perfectly shaped O. “Whoa. That’s— That was a lot.”

“Well, consider it an early birthday present from me to you. Did you record it? Or are you going to show everyone later in a Pensieve?”

Potter shook his head. “What? No! Why would I—?” He sighed. “Okay, let’s take this from the beginning, shall we? First off, Ginny and I aren’t together. We haven’t been for at least a year.”

This threw Draco off, and his anger and resentment was instantly replaced with sheer astonishment. “You haven’t?”

“No. We decided we’re better off as friends, and that we should break it off before we grew wary of each other.”

“But you… But the touching. The teasing…”

Potter rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I know. Ginny told me to cut it out because it’d give you the wrong impression, but I guess… she’s safe, you know? We don’t have anything going on and we never will. But with you…” 

Draco could barely hear what Potter was saying, his heart pounding in his ears. He’d been such an idiot, so immersed in his own self pity that he’d missed this vital fact. And suddenly Draco saw his behaviour from Potter’s perspective. His constant snipes, his reserved manner, his unwillingness to give the tiniest bit of himself away. He licked his lips despite the fact that his mouth was as dry as the sand on the beach.

“That night, at Luna’s art opening, I thought… I thought you did it to mock me. And that’s why I ran away.”

Harry tilted his head, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Why would I mock you?”

Draco ran a hand through his hair, letting his head rest against his palm. “Because…” He took another deep breath, but it didn’t help, he still didn’t have the courage to look directly at Harry. “Because I thought you’d figured out how I feel about you. And I thought, why would you want to kiss me when you have a wonderful girlfriend, if not to mock me for those feelings?”

Harry shifted on the rock, reaching out as if to take Draco’s hand, but drew back again. “That’s a cruel thing to do, don’t you think?”

Draco shrugged one shoulder, biting his lip. “As far as I knew, you and Ginny were still together.” He didn’t dare to admit that the real reason he’d thought Harry was playing a joke at his expense, was that some part of him thought he deserved it.

“Fair enough,” Harry sighed, leaning in closer. “But if I didn’t try to kiss you to mock you, maybe I tried because I wanted to?”

Draco turned towards Harry to find that he was dizzyingly close to him. He finally looked at Harry to see the earnestness in his eyes. “You could… try it again? See what happens this time?”

Harry laughed softly, his mouth so close to Draco’s now, and he tilted his head, and if Draco just leaned a little bit forward—

“I think you’ll need to talk to Pansy though, she almost had a nervous breakdown before I managed to get Ginny and Hermione to confess that they’ve been conspiring all week to try and get us together.”

Draco hummed, squinting with one eye as he pretended to think hard, which had the added benefit of allowing him to look properly at Harry. When he finally spoke, his lips brushed against Harry’s, sending sparks of happiness through him. “Yeah? Well Pansy can fucking wait.”

Harry laughed again, and then he caught Draco’s bottom lip between his own. “Yeah you’re right,” he said before kissing Draco again. “Pansy can fucking wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
